bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empathy Optimization
"The Empathy Optimization" 'is the thirteenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in January, 2016. Summary The gang decides to head to Vegas for the week on a party bus! Sheldon learns about the importance of empathy and saying sorry. Extended Plot As Penny, Bernadette and Emily are setting up dinner, they are discussing superheroes. Penny mentions how hot Ben Affleck is sending everyone into shock. Sheldon enters in his pajamas suffering for a cold. No one cares due to his mean attitude over the last couple of days. While visiting the comic book store, the guys decide on a road trip on a party bus to get away from Sheldon. After Sheldon hears about the Vegas trip and that he's not invited, he decides to go start an apology tour. Sheldon is skyping with Amy who is still at her convention and she tries to teach him how to be more caring. Sheldon then comes to Leonard and apologizes to him. Leonard accepts his apology. Sheldon goes to Howard's house and apologizes also giving them these blue t-shirts that say Sheldon apologizes and has his face printed on them. He also plays a tune for them on a brand new instrument until they tell him to stop. Later Sheldon apologizes to Penny while she's in the shower. She ends up screaming at him to leave. Visiting Raj and Emily, he apologizes to him in a insulting way. Raj accepts it, but Emily doesn't. She gets mad and leaves. Next Raj comes to apartment 4A and wants to know what's wrong with Sheldon and that he should apologize. Leonard screams, "No!!" . Now on the party bus, Sheldon pops out from the bathroom surprising everyone. The guys really wanted a Sheldon-free trip. Then Stuart pops out. Sheldon leaves and tells Stuart to come too. Leonard invites Sheldon back, but not Stuart. Finally, Raj is dancing on a stripper pole while Penny is sticking money in his belt. Special thanks to shamydawson for the taping report. Notes *'''Title Reference: To be entered. *Taping date: December 15, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on January, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Laura Spencer makes a third appearance as Emily Sweeney in season 10. *Amy is still away at her convention. *Amy tries to get Sheldon to be more caring and teaches him the basics. Quotes To be entered. Gallery MM8.jpg|Hello. Is my virginity there? Selfie123.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together